For Eternity
by x8xdanix6x
Summary: The life and love of Lily Potter and Scorpius Malfoy. ONESHOT


**A/N: Another fanfic one shot of the lives of Lily L. Potter and Scorpius H. Malfoy. The pairing I love most of all. For the first time, I've written this from Scorpius' point of view. I hope you like it. You may be wondering why you haven't heard from me in a while. Well I was doing my masters at uni but then I decided it wasn't for me so I'm dropping out to do other things, I guess you'll hear from me more often now.**

**For Eternity**

The first time he sees her, he is in his third year and sitting at the Slytherin table quite by himself, watching the first years be sorted into houses. The other students won't sit with him because of his father but he is used to that now. It was because of the war years before his birth that makes him an outcast. His family is labelled traitor by all. Even those who supported the loosing side treated him like a leper but that suits him just fine. He is happy being an outcast, invisible to all. No one bothers him this way.

The girl looks so small and fragile. Her ruby hair is set in ringlets flowing past her waist. Her big doe eyes are thickly lashed and a shocking sapphire blue. She reminds him of one of the porcelain dolls the crazy lady down the street collected. He's spent many a week during the summer holidays held captive there whilst his parents travel the world avoiding their responsibilities, avoiding him. Honestly, he wonders why his parents ever bothered having a child. They show no interest in him.

"Potter, Lily" The professor calls and the girl, Lily, steps out of line. He is only mildly surprised by the name but this is enough to draw his attention away from his drifting thoughts. She doesn't look much like a Potter after all, the red haired girl is a complete contrast to the two black haired Potter boys.

She approaches the stool tentatively throwing nervous glances to each of her brothers and cousins on route. They wave reassuringly at her and she grins broadly slowly gaining her confidence. The professor gives her an encouraging nod, she hops onto the stool and the hat is lowered onto her head.

She stares at a spot straight in front of her, over the heads of the other students while the hat makes it's decision. He wonders what the hat is saying to her that has her smile fading and her skin grow paler by the second. He has the urge to perform grievous bodily harm towards the hat and the urge only subsides when he sees that she is finally nodding. No doubt the hat is going to place her in Gryffindor with the rest of her overly large family. He feels a twang of regret that he will never get to know her, but then again she wouldn't want to get to know an ex-death eater's son considering who her father is. The Boy who lived; the chosen one; the great Harry Potter who defeated the Dark Lord.

"Slytherin" the hat bellows and a shocked silence follows. He expects her to burst into tears but instead she beams as she leaps off the seat and hands the sorting hat to the professor. The professor appears as shocked as the students but Lily doesn't seem to notice. She waves towards her family at the Gryffindor table and then skips towards the Slytherins'. He watches her and can't help but think that she is way too cute and fragile to be a Slytherin.

After a delay he begins to clap. He is the only one in the Slytherin house to do so since the rest are still in shock. It is then that she locks her sapphire eyes with his for the first time. He suddenly realises that he is invisible no longer. He thinks he feels his heart skip a beat when she makes the surprising decision to sit on the bench next to him instead of with the other first years. She smiles up at him, a sweet infectious smile. He has no choice but to smile back and the surfacing thoughts of warning her that she may not want to sit with him slips gently away.

When she looks away he finds his gaze drifting towards the Gryffindor table. The Potters' and Weasleys' appear to be in various states of shock. Some of them are catatonic while the others glare in his direction. He knows what they are thinking, they don't want the little Potter girl in Slytherin, never mind anywhere near him. He doesn't blame them. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat not used to the attention, he's supposed to be invisible. He jumps when the girl beside him applauds.

He looks quizzically down at her and then realises the Gryffindor table are applauding as well. "I knew Hugo would be in Gryffindor" she tells him with noticeable pride in her voice. She watches Hugo take his seat on the Gryffindor table on the other side of the room and then looks up at him. "I'm Lily by the way but I guess you know that. That's my cousin Lucy, I bet she's going to be sorted into Hufflepuff." she informs him and points to the small blonde curly haired girl who sits on the stool wearing the sorting hat. True to her prediction the hat shrieks 'Hufflepuff' and the girl runs to the Hufflepuff table which is the nearest to the Slytherin table. The girls wave to each other ignoring the stares coming from both of their housemates.

When the feast begins they filled their plates with food. "You don't talk much do you?" she asks. He shrugs unable to find his tongue. He has no idea what was up with him to have him act like such a damn fool. She eyes his appearance and he flushes with embarrassment under her gaze. "You must be Scorpius Malfoy. My brothers said you were a little odd but I think it's in a good way. You're different and I like different." she announces thoughtfully.

Scorpius almost chokes on his food at the girls ability to make something that should have been an insult into a compliment. She is definitely too nice to be sorted into Slytherin but who is he to question the hat. She is obviously there for a reason. Luckily he rediscovers his senses in the meanwhile. "I guess you're different too. You don't seem phased about being sorted in Slytherin when all…when most of your family are in Gryffindor."

She laughs, she has a melodious laugh fitting of angel and as soon as he thinks it he mentally slaps himself for being so soppy. There is no point getting in a state over this girl of all girls. She would never look at him in that way and in the off chance she dared to, her family would set her straight. They continue to talk throughout the meal and try to ignore the perplexed stares from the other students.

***

Over the next few years he forms a friendship with the only Potter and Weasley not to be sorted into Gryffindor. The three of them are inseparable outside of lessons despite being two years apart. They are outcasts together and happy to be so. His father is amused by this development and begins to show some interest in him. Draco may see this as an opportunity to slot back into society. However, Scorpius likes to believe that since he is happier now, he is better to be around and that's why his parents trips aboard have ceased during the holidays.

His parents become quite attached to the girls and they are happy for him to invite them over often during their time away from Hogwarts. Lucy's parents don't seem to mind, Percy and Audrey are indifferent when it comes to the Malfoys. Lily's parents on the other hand need some convincing. When they eventually invite him over out of courtesy he tries to ignore their wary and suspicious glances. Lily is the one who refuses to let it go, she has one mighty tantrum that has her parents apologising profusely for the rest of his stay. They treat him ok after that and Scorpius never doubts again that Lily belongs anywhere other than Slytherin. When remembering her fury that day and discovering how intimidating she could be, he swells with pride. His porcelain doll isn't as fragile as everyone thinks.

Looking back he can't recall the actual date he fell in love with the Potter girl. It may have been the time she stood up for him in front of her parents, or when she hexed her own brothers for calling him a death eater, or even as far back as the day he discovered he wasn't actually invisible: the day she saw him and chose to sit with him despite his name. The only thing he knows for certain is that he is in love with her. Sometimes, when they sat in the common room together, she would catch him staring. He suspects she knows his secret but she never comments on it. He feels foolish for feeling this way about her. She is his best friend after all. He doesn't want to drive her away.

***

On his final day at Hogwarts, after an internal battle with himself: he drags her into an empty classroom. She is no longer his porcelain doll but a woman in her own right. Her jewel like eyes are full of confusion when she stares up at him. They stand in silence while he works up the courage to speak. She shifts impatiently and huffs voicing her annoyance. He sighs and reaches for an object from his robe pocket. "I'd like you to have this. I know you've got two years left here at Hogwarts and I'd like you to know that I'll be thinking of you even though I wont be here." he tells her and drops the item carefully into her open hand.

He watches her studiously as she examines the platinum locket branded with the Malfoy family crest with a large emerald set in the centre. Even if she didn't know him like she does, there was no way she would miss that this was his way of telling her he loved her. Her hand clasps the priceless Malfoy heirloom and her eyes close concealing a whole range of emotions. He feels his stomach drop expecting to see the pity in her eyes when they finally opened. The last thing he wants is her pity. He thinks about leaving but she takes a step forward resting her forehead against his chest. One arm hoops around her and he cups her face with his other hand and gently forces her to look at him, holding his breath all the while.

Her blue gems are full of tears and she looks utterly miserable. He feels as if his heart is breaking until he hears the words escape her lips. "This is awfully terrible of you my love," his heart thrums and he releases the breath he's been holding when she called him 'my love'. Slowly her hands slide upwards and hook around his neck. She raises herself onto the tips of her toes and kisses him gently on the lips. "Now I've got to think of something worthy to give you." she murmurs and leaves without saying another word.

Scorpius remains in the deserted classroom alone with a number of questions flicking through his mind. He knows, she knows he loves her, but does she know the type of love? When she called him 'my love' did she mean as friends or did she feel the same way about him that he felt about her? After several minutes pass he goes to seek out his answers. He is soon disappointed when he can't find Lily in any of their usual hideouts. He finds Lucy with ease, but she is unable to shed any light on to the mystery that is Lily's present location. He expects to see her at dinner that evening but again is left disappointed. He ignores her brother Albus' taunts that she has finally come to her senses.

Hurt beyond measure he retires early to his room drawing the curtains around his bed. He lies there shaking thinking of nothing but how miserable he is going to be without Lily around. He curses himself for being so foolish as to think that she would actually love him in that way. He'd warned himself against the very action the very first day he met her. Hours pass and he hears the other 7th year Slytherin boys retire for the night. He lies there silent but awake the whole time.

Another hour passes when he hears the door creak open breaking the silence. He would have ignored it but he hears the gentle patter of footsteps creeping towards his bed. He sits upright just as the curtains are being drawn apart. He hastily reaches for his wand not knowing what to expect.

"Calm down Scorpius, it's only me" he hears an all too familiar voice hiss.

"Lily?" he gasps having been taken by surprise. She hisses at him to be quiet and climbs onto his bed closing the curtains behind her. "Wha-" he begins but her hand shoots out to cover his mouth and silence him. It works and she casts a silencing and protective charm on the bed before finally releasing him.

He gulps feeling the closeness of her body where she sits on his bed. "What are you doing here? Where have you been all night?" he yells now that the silencing charm prevents anyone from hearing him. He needs his anger to distract him from their close proximity. She smiles at him as if the answer is obvious and moves closer so that she straddles his hips. He tenses at her actions and eyes her warily. This has to be one crazy dream, he thinks. She leans forward so that her lips almost touched his ear. "I've been thinking of what I can give you to show you how much I love you and I finally have the answer."

Her words sends his body to shudder involuntarily and he sits there unable to move as Lily fumbles with her robes. Slowly she reveals her pearly white skin to him and soon he can see that she wears nothing accept for the locket he gave her. He takes a deep intake of breath finally realising what was happening. He thinks she's beautiful and his mind is telling him that he is afraid to touch her. Luckily his body responds immediately and he lets it take over drawing her into his arms.

That was the first time they made love and they spent the rest of the night sleeping in each others arms.

By the time morning comes he wakes up to find himself alone. If it wasn't for the few strands of ruby red hair lying on his pillow he would have thought he'd dreamt the whole thing. He takes his time getting ready for breakfast, playing over the details of the previous night in his mind.

***

He enters the common room and Lily is waiting there for him with a loving smile. When he reaches her, he pulls her close to him and kisses her passionately for all to see. She giggles and a few people stare but he doesn't care. All that matters is that he loves the Potter girl and she loves him back.

They walk to the Great hall hand in hand stopping every now and then to shower each other with kisses. He knows his gazes are too intense but he cant help it. After the night they shared he has neither the will or the energy to try and hide his feelings. As a result a permanent blush graces her opal cheeks. He thinks the blush makes her even more becoming and he vows to ensure it's there more often.

Not many people notice them walk hand in hand to their table and they fill their plates with food. They have not been there long when he sees Lucy walking towards them, her blonde curls bouncing as she did. She sees them holding hands, rolls her eyes and plonks herself on the Slytherin bench opposite them. She picks up a bread roll and her eyes flicker between the two. Finally she open her mouth to speak and looks directly at him. "It took you long enough," she scolds, "she's only loved you for like forever." His eyes widen and he turns to Lily for confirmation. She blushes and buries her head against his chest which is all the answer he needs. He wraps his arms around her, holding her in place. He's sure his heart will burst with joy. Never before has he felt so full but never before has he felt so dumb. He thinks about all the lost time they've wasted but takes comfort in the time still to come.

It's then when her brother sees them. He scowls and walks their way. Scorpius tries to ignore the emerald eyed boy but Albus makes it impossible. He coughs loudly drawing both his and Lily's attention to him. Albus brushes his hand nervously through his untidy black hair. "I can't say I'm thrilled about this development, I always thought Lily was smarter than this" he says winking at his sister. She scoffs and he continues, "Shoving that aside, as long as Lily's happy, I'll be happy." he tells says and then bursts out laughing. When Lily raises a quizzical brow he adds: "I can't wait til you tell mum and dad."

The train journey goes quickly and soon they are on platform 9¾. He spots his family standing in the crowd and sees hers are also near. He looks to her to see how she wants to go about telling them. She smiles mischievously and pulls his shirt causing him to crouch at her level. She kisses him with much enthusiasm and their families stop and stare.

***

He gets a Job in the Ministry of Magic whilst Lily finishes school. He misses her something terrible but spends every holiday glued by her side. On the day of her graduation he asks her to marry him. She shrieks with joy and throws herself into his arms telling him yes over and over again.

Their wedding day is simple, none of the grandeur of previous Malfoy's weddings. They stand on the beach all dressed in white, surrounded by their family. They say their vows just as the sun sets and then everyone applauds. Little white orbs light up the sky and he leads his wife for their first dance. Their bodies mold together and she rests her head against shoulder. He holds her gentle so proud to call her his.

His father and hers make polite conversation while his mother has no problems fitting in. He sighs into her hair and she turns, her sapphire eyes glittering with concern. He smiles at her letting him know that everything is ok. They are living proof that what their families have done in the past doesn't matter.

***

"Mr Malfoy, your wife came by while you were in the meeting, she left a message that she needs to talk to you and it's important. Then she went home." The departmental receptionist informs him with a cheery smile.

"Thank you Cynthia" he replies and he ponders about what Lily needs him for. She's never before come into the department to see him. When he's about to leave the Ministry, two pairs of hands grab him from behind and room seems to spin.

The next thing he knows he's in the Leaky Cauldron having firewhisky forced down his throat. He stares up at his captives and the Potter men burst out laughing at his bemused expression. "I have to go, Lily-" he begins and tries to leave but the duo forces him back in his seat. "You see her all the time," James complains and Albus orders more drinks. "Tonight we're doing some brotherly bonding" he declares and that is the end of that.

Hours later he stumbles home with Albus and James supporting him. Lily's there waiting in the hall in deathly silence. The three of them cower and try to make excuses. Lily silences them with one dangerous glare. James and Albus flee the house leaving him to face her wrath alone. She throws an item in her hand at him and turns to climb the stairs. Before he manages so scoop the object off the floor she shouts. "We're having twins by the way and don't bother coming to bed."

He slumps to the group digesting what she said. He is going to be a father! He picks up the item that turns out to be a moving picture of the twins in her womb. He stares at it in awe hardly believing that he's so lucky. He'll make it up to his wife in the morning but tonight he sits there gazing at the image.

***

A little under eight months later, the twins are on their way. He sits patiently by the bed grasping her hand as a stream of profanities escape her lips. He willingly agrees to everything she says even when she tells him that he is never to touch her again.

Their parents gave up and left for the for the canteen hours ago embarrassed by her words. Scorpius would never forget the look his father-in-law shot his way the moment before he left the room. It was a sympathetic look that said 'I bet you didn't expect this when you married her'. He was careful not to laugh, if she heard him laugh it would no doubt tip her temper over the edge.

After a few more hours of verbal abuse from his loving wife, a tiny bundle is placed into his arms. He peers down at his daughter who has her mother's ruby red hair and baby blue eyes. He wonders whether, when the pigment sets in, if her eyes will turn a shocking sapphire blue or the colour of his own silver-grey eyes.

Moments later their son comes screaming into the world. Like him and his father before him, the little boy has platinum blonde hair. Their son is placed by the nurse, into his wife's arms and he gazes into his wife's tired face. In that moment he's never felt so proud of anything they've achieved together up to that point. "I love you!" he tells her and she repeats the words back to him. Her eyes then locked with the neonate in her arms and a smile of maternal joy decorates her face.

She is exhausted and sweaty and her hair sticks to her face, but in his eyes she is beautiful. Careful not disturb the newborn in his arms he stands up and perches on the edge of the bed beside Lily showing her their daughter. "Ruby Chara and Sirius Onyx" she recites the names they've already agreed upon. Both share the name of a star as the Malfoy tradition requires and the name of a precious stone. They relish in the precious moments the four of them share as a family before their parents return to fuss over their grandchildren. And they do fuss over the twins and one think is certain they will never feel unloved.

***

Eleven years pass and it's September 1st. He stands with his wife on platform 9 and ¾ looking down at their eleven year olds. It was fate, it seems that both their children are a mixture of him and Lily. Ruby, the image of her mother except for the silver-grey eyes and Sirius, a miniature of him except for the sapphire eyes. Both pairs of eyes stare up at them.

"I'm going to miss you so much" Ruby wails wrapping her arms around both of their legs. Sirius laughs at his twins behaviour. "We'll be back at Christmas silly, and we'll be having way too much fun to miss them." he shouts. Both Scorpius and Lily understand that this was their sons way of coping so his words do not hurt. Little Ruby shakes her head in protest. He bends slightly and lifts her up in his arms. "We'll write to you all the time and your brother is right, you'll be home for Christmas and you'll have lots of fun." he tells her and she sniffs. "Remember your cousins will all be with you and if there are any problems just go to uncle Teddy." he adds as his wife's god brother is currently the headmaster at Hogwarts. She finally smiles and nods and he lowers her to the floor. Both him and Lily say their goodbyes and tell their children that no matter what house they are sorted into, they'll be proud.

He watches the twins run on to the train as their older cousins help them with their cases. When the Scarlett steam engine sets off their pale faces poke out of a train window. They wave at their parents and their parents wave back. When the train is out of sight Lily grasps his hand. "They'll be ok wont they?" she asks and he hears her sob. He pulls her into his embrace and comforts her. "yes, they'll be fine." he tells her managing to hide his own concern.

***

In the many years that followed they see their children, nieces and nephews start each year at Hogwarts. The twins who were both sorted into Slytherin faced none of the problems he had to face during his time. The fact that the new generations of Malfoy's were also the grandchildren of the boy that lived set them up as some kind of celebrity. There are also an army of Potters, Weasleys' and Lupins' among others who would step in and stand up for them if needed. Belonging to such a large family definitely came with its benefits.

Lily and himself were so proud when Sirius and Ruby graduated top of their class and started their Auror training soon after. When Sirius announces his engagement to Eliza Wood he rejoices and splashes out on a huge engagement party for the happy couple. When Ruby tells him that she is engaged to Dorian Zabini he wants to curse the boy into oblivion. Lily gently scolds him for his double standards and points out that his little Ruby is now all grown up. He may not have to like it, but he relents and throws them an engagement party which is the most talked about event of the year.

He cries when his Ruby moves out but Lily is their to comfort him. She may put on a brave face but he knows she is just as upset as him.

More years pass and the grandchildren arrive. Seven bundles of joy all whom either inherited Lily's red hair or his own platinum blonde. They attend Hogwarts years later and enter a range of houses. They all graduate with good grade and he and Lily feel nothing but love and pride towards them. Many more years pass and he and his Lily live to see the great grandchildren arrive.

With all these precious additions there are also great losses. First Grandparents, then parents and eventually siblings, cousins and friends each adding their own individual scar to his and Lily's hearts. Lily has it worse, he never doubts that. The gift of coming from a large caring family means that there are more people to love and be loved by. However this gift also comes with a terrible curse. There are more loved ones to loose and mourn, too many scars for one heart to handle.

He helps in all the ways he can. He often finds her, when she thinks she's alone, sitting by the window brooding about all her lost loved ones. He walks up to her and kisses her gently just letting her know that he's there. She's never acts surprised only grateful for his presence and love.

***

His arthritic hands are brittle and aged but he reaches out for hers. She offers hers to him freely and despite the pain he holds it tight. Her head turns slowly and her sapphire eyes burn into his. He fails to notice the wrinkles that grace her flushed cheeks and sees only the love that still shines so clearly after all these years. She smiles her sweet infectious smile and he returns it whole heartedly. Their bodies are tired, they've come to their end. His gaze turns greedy, she understands and she nods in agreement. They both know what's looming and both agree their time together was not enough.

They hear the sobs coming from around the bed they share and St Mungo's. They look into each of the familiar faces in turn. The crowd is full of individuals with ruby red hair or a pearly blonde, eyes of sapphire blue or silver-grey. Children, grandchildren and great grandchildren surround them with identical expressions of grief. With his free hand he grasps Ruby's whist Lily takes hold of Sirius'. Their eyes are overflowing with tears.

"Don't be sad" she tells them, "You've been our greatest gifts and we love you but our time to go has come. Remember we are forever in your hearts." Scorpius nods in agreement, he couldn't have said it better himself. Their family stifle their sobs and they each take it in turn to say their goodbyes. After all is said that can be said the youngest of the group leave the room so that only Sirius and Ruby remain with them. Slowly he turns to his wife and she turns to him. They gaze at each other for one long moment and simultaneously they close their eyes one last time.

***

They stand on sandy shores the very image of their younger selves on their wedding day. Their path behind them is over and done with. It is for their children and children's children to make of it what they will. He cups her face with his hands and caresses her smooth cheeks with his thumbs. She blushed, the way she's always done when he looks at her with such intensity. He lowers his head so that his lips meet hers and kisses her with as much passion as ever. He fails to register her renewed youth, she's always looked this way to him.

She sighs and he knows that they can't stand there forever. They break apart but not to far. He takes her hand in his and they turn towards the light. They see the familiar faces of loved ones passed: brothers, sisters, cousins, parents, grandparents and friends. Their hearts fill with joy upon seeing them all waving back at them. They take a few steps forward but she suddenly tugs his arm. He stops and turns, in her sapphire eyes he sees she's happy to be there to greet them once more but there's something deeper in them which he completely understands. She's glad he's there with her, she would never have wanted to do this alone. He leans forward and kisses her forehead before their journey continues. Their mortal lives may be over but a life of eternal love awaits.

**Well, that's it. I know it's a bit rubbish in parts but nevertheless I hope you enjoyed this story of Lily and Scorpius. **

**I really love to read reviews, just so you know ;)**


End file.
